Beyond Death note
by IamTheMage
Summary: As new Kira's arise Near must take on the case with the aid of BB's sister Raid. Also one of the new Kira's is from wammy's house Akira, and Mello loves her. Adding to the fact Raid and Akira are best friends. NearxOC MelloxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blood brother

I hated hospitals. This was worse, it was a hospital for criminals. I could see multiple guards walking araound with weapons. Some stopped to smile at me. I knew they were reallythinking what a thirteen year old girl was doing in a place like this.I clung on tighter to Watari's hand. I wish Akira had been able to come, or maybe even Near or L. But either way, they said I couldn't see him alone. They said he had done horrible things to himself. He himself had also done horrible things to others. We made it too the end of the hall, I squeezed Watari's hand tighter. "Are you sure, we don't have too come here." I simply nodded, I did have too do this and we both knew it. We opened the door.  
There it-he lied on the hospital bed. A mass of red charred flesh. It was horrible, so digusting, he even smelled. He turned his head to me, his shinigami eyes red. His mouth twisted in an attempt of smiling. He strained to speak " Ra-Raid.." He tried to lift a hand towards me...I ran, As fast as I could, I left Watari behind ans scrambled as fast as I could out the door. I ran through the parking lot and away from him. Rue Ryuzaki, Backup, Beyond Birthday. My brother, and that was the last time I saw him.  
I am Raid Ryuzaki one of the first children to attend Wammy's house along with my late brother. The only ones I really talked to while ther were my best friend Akira, B, and Near. But I havent seen Near for years since he left Wammy's to chase Kira. Unlike Akira, I hated Kira. He took away my brother, L and Watari. _"I promise Raid, I promise I'll bring Kira to justice."_ L had told me. But he had lost. And Near had taken over, Mello left too, together they defeated Kira. I was quite put out with Mello though, he left Akira. I knew better than anyone else how much Mello meant to Akira. And he had left without so much as a goodbye. Either way I remember that day. I was sitting at home when I recieved an email. I opened it and read the greatest words in my life.  
_We won  
N,M  
_Kira had been defeated. I was so happy. All those peoples deaths were avenged. But still my hallucinations didn't stop. I saw him everywhere. My friend Akira was closer to mee then anyone. She had short red hair goth clothes and green eyes. But there was a problem, she was a Kira follower. He had killed the man that killed her parents. I didn't blame her but... We both avoided any Kira conversations. Which was good. She never really cared about being L, neither did I. But she felt Mello chose that over her. I also wanted to see Near again I missed him.  
I was on fire. Flames rolling across me. Where was everyone? I can't take it anymore, just let me die, I WANT TO DIE. No, I don't B did im Raid, but I couldn't help him.._"_ I'm sorry B, I want you back! I miss you!" I then woke up gasping for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eyes of the Abyss  
A nightmare, that's all it was. As usaul. B was everywhere, and in everything and it was killing me. What did he want? That was ridiculous, he wanted nothing, he was dead, and never coming back. I sighed getting off my bed into my messy apartment. I moved towards the balcony and surbeyed the scene with annoyance. I felt my eyes change as they normally did, my pupils spreading across eyes making them completely black, as this happened when I used my eye power. Three, three shinigami flew around the city watching people, gawking like we were a reality tv show. After the Kira incedent there was a dramatic increase in shinigami. Before this I was lucky, or rather _unlucky_ to see them. _Never stare, don't let them know you can see them._ B always told me that. Just as he didn't go around telling people there lifespans. But I wish the shinigami would just stay un there own world.  
I moved to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was long and ponytailed. My eyes (When they weren't black) Seemed to shift from blue to green. I was tall and thin, it bugged me how much I looked like my brother. I heard a loud banging on the door. " Hey lazy ass wake up!  
I'm coming! " Akira of course. I opened the door to see my best friend up and ready. "Good morning," I grumbled in reply, moved a comic of a chair so I could sit. " So What's up?  
Eh, just came by to see how you were doing, I was on my way to work  
Well here I am doing, stuff." She rolled her eyes. Akira had always worried about me and vice-versa. It was strange we were friends since she was a goth with attitude and I was a joking tomboy. Still I was there for her when her parents died, and when Mello hurt her. "Well anyway I gotta head out  
See yeah." And with that I was alone again. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm going to kill myself someday.  
Akira's POV  
Raid had been the same as usual, hiding her pain. Part of me just wanted to tell her too get over it. But she would get pissed. At that point something caught my eye. Something Black under a tree. Curiosity took over me and I ran to pick it up, a notebook? On the front it read in strange writing:  
_Death Note.  
_Near POV.  
As usual Near was bored, all thesae recent cases seemed so easy compared to the Kira case. For the moment he was hiring new members for the SPK. As he played with his toys he hardly noticed Rester approach him. "Near, do you have any ideas on who you want to hire?  
Yes I know the perfect person." _I wonder if she'll even answer._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Horror movies and toys.  
Flash back Nears POV  
"Raid come outside.  
No it's ok guys I'm fine." Akira seemed to be pursuading Raid to come outside. But of course Raid hadn't seemed to want to do much since Backup left. I couldn't blame her, not knowing where the last bit of her family had disappeard to. Of course L was searching, but for what? As usual Mello got impatient. "Akira stop pestering the girl, let's go, we're gonna miss the soccer game." I didn;t know why he was to disapointed, the other kids would be rejoiced considering the fact that Mello and Akira aimed for peoples heads more than the net. Finally Akira was dragged out by Mello leaving me and Raid alone. She flashed a smile at me before sitting down with a laptop. She was most likely watching one of those horror movies she was so obsessed with. However looking at the toys that surronded me I couldn't critisize. I went back to the puzzle in front of me. After a while I noticed Raid had a jacket with her. " That belongs to Backup doesn't it?" I'd seen him where it many times. "Um yeah he left it here." I nodded it seemed natural she would want a keepsake. "Do you know why he left?" She looked surprised at me, it only seemed natural me involving in her business. "You don't have to answer I'm only curious.  
He;s different, he's been acting so strange. Kinda...like he was going.." Crazy, everyone had noticed him changing, but no one thought much until it was too late. I looked at Raid and I could see the pain she so despretely tried to hide. " I'm sorry I should have minded my own business." She looked surprised again. "No it's ok." She didn't want my feeling hurt, as usual Raid was always cautious not to hurt others. I had to admit I liked her. I didn't mind her company. So I smiled at her, in an attempt to make her feel better. It seemed to work considering she came back the next day, and every day after that.  
Present time Raids POV.  
My computer turned on by itself. Someone was trying to hack me. Little did they know I was one of the worlds greatest computer geniuses. I opened a message waiting for me.  
_Intressted in a job?  
N_  
Near! But I knew what he was doing, a test eh? I hacked him back with a message. _Do you really wanna take me on? _I got a virus back. Apparently he did. We began fighting a hacking war, I got into his files and started blasting ones that seemed to be from old cases. I quickly looked at my files to see what he was deleting. AH! my movies! Ok now he had just signed his death wish.  
Nears POV  
She was going easy on him, to worried to delete anything important, so of course he had to push a little. Then his screen blanked . The entire system had crashed. There's her full skill. He smiled and picked the phone. It ringed for less then a second. "You mess with fire Near you get burned  
...Your hired."  
New OC POV  
She carrased the front of the notebook with her fingers. She would be Kira now, she could be the goddess of the world. And no one would stop her. She''ll kill all in her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The rise of Kira's  
Akira's POV.  
Akira your late again.  
None of your business Sandra!" I barked back. She wasn't my boss but she loved to be in charge. Crazy bitch. I worked at a fashion designing studio. I was in charge of goth close and Sandra was queen of peppy. I sat down at my desk and looked at the notebook in front of me. _The human who's name is written in this notebook will die._ Well that explains the title. She looked at the news on her computer, it showed a scene of a murderer being arrested. For kicks she wrote his name down, it would never work. 38..39..40. The man collapsed on the ground. Oh my god..  
Raid's POV

I made my way down the street to the address Near had given me. My heart was raceing I was so excited. I made mt way to the door and rang the buzzer. "State your business  
I'm Raid I'm hear for a job." The door opened reaviling a man with blonde hair and a huge body build. "I'm Rester come this way." I nodded . All of a sudden looking into the long hall it brought back memories. A took a deep breathe reminding myself I wasn't _there_. I wasn't going to see _him._ I swear I could smell burnt flesh. Rester opened the door, not to a burnt man, but to a small boy in white playing with toys. My heart jumped into my throat at seeing him. He had changed of couse, as tall as me, but other differences. Slightly broader shoulders, his face had even thinned out a little, but like myself he still had baby fat cheeks. He smiled at me, I smiled back. "Did I pass your test?  
Yes, exceptionally well, that's why I called you here, I need you to reboot our system.  
Of course." I smiled and sat down on a chair and got to work. Thats what I liked about Near. I needed to be alone often and he could be there without feeling like he's here. "Thank you," I spoke. " For stoping him, Kira." He nodded. "It was my job.  
I know but still....Thanks." I blushed horribly. Near busted in. "Near criminals are dying!"  
Mello's POV  
Well this just freakin great! That bastered Kira was back. "So.." Matt broke into my train of thought."Are we gonna be joining Near again?  
Hell no! I didn't even want to the last time.  
Yeah but we stopped Kira-  
Shut up I'm thinking.  
You know I talked to Near awhile ago...  
Congrats what of it?  
He's hiring Raid." I almost choked on my chocolate. Was he also thinking of hiring..Akira?  
Flashback  
"Mello are you really leaving?  
Yes I am.  
Why aren't you saying goodbye to her?" He couldn't say goodbye to Akira, he could hardly bare leaving her. "Mello, face it, you love her.  
Don't you think I know that?!" If he said goodbye. She'd cry, beg him to stay, or worse want to come. Maybe she'd hate him for going after the man that had avenged her parents for her. Either way, he had to do this. " Matt just promise me u'll take care of her.  
Yeah sure dude." And with that Mello took his bags and left Wammy's forever.  
He hadn't even seen her since, would she hate him? Think he was hideous because of his scar? "Matt you think you could track her down?  
....Whoa! Mello's back in businuss!" Please don't let her hate me...


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5: The life a BB and Raid, BB POV  
"Rue where's mommy?  
Mommy's with daddy now...  
Mommy's gone?" Rue was only 10 years old and carrying his 3 year old sister as she cried burrying her face into his neck. "It's ok, don't be scared I'll protect you. We're going to Wammy's house  
W-wammy's house  
Mhhmm they'll take care of us there.  
O-ok.." She was still afraid, Rue had known his parents would die on the day they did. Raid could see the things that could kill them if they ever came, Raid was too young to understand, they were both cursed. He could even see the numbers dancing above her head. He was at least happy too know she would live a long life.  
_3 years later  
_ "B! Can we inside now!" B watched from the side as the younger children all played soccer. Mello and Raid's new friend Akira didn't seem to be aiming for the net..."Whats the matter don't you wanna play with the other children?  
No! I hate sports I'm so bad.  
Yes you do seem to lack skill." B got up and took his sisters hand and led her inside. He was currently wammy's house number one sucseed L, but that's not what he wanted, B came before L, so B would defeat L. Raid didn't seem to care whatsoever. The one child A had actally taken his life, but of course suicide or not B knew he would die that day. But B wouls not fail like A did, he would win.  
_6 years later  
_"B you've been acting so...different" The young tweleve year old complained from there room, she was lying on her bed that was across the room from his."Everyone is different from someone else's perspective  
But you've been different from you.  
Have I?  
Yes, you're acting like L.  
Well I may be the next L so acting like him seems appropriate.  
Yeah but.." He was worrying her, she had the right to be worried. "You should go to sleep now.  
I'm not tired.  
Yes you are I can see it in your eyes" Our cursed eyes. She turned around looking away from me as she slept. It was very cold in wammy's that night, so I layed down beside her, wrapping my arms around the shivering girl. "Happy birthday to you." I began to sing to her. It wasn't long before her breathing became easy, abd her heartbeat steadied, she was asleep. I waited a few hours before getting out of bed. So she wouldn't be cold I took off my trench coat and laid it on her. I packed a backpack full of things I would need and a picture of our family. He bent over and kissed his sisters forhead. "Goodbye Raid." With that, he climbed out the window.  
_One year later.  
_ She hadn't even spoken to him, she just ran. She hated him, and had every right to. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He began to sob, but that cause pain to his burnt body, so all he could do was cry.  
The pain shot through his chest, so Kira had decided to kill him. He quickly grabbed his picture before he lost his strength, he clutched it too his chest for dear life. At least maybe in the afterlife, he'd be able to watch over his sister. And that was his final thought.  
Raids POV  
I screamed when I heard the news, I screamed and thrashed my arms, punching and kicking everything that touched me. He couldn't be gone. "I want him back!" I screamed at everyone. Hands began grabbing at me, my eyes to tear streaked to see, my arms and legs were attempted to be bound. "Let me go!" I tried to scratch and bite them. Until someone jumped on my torso. There hands pushing down on my chest, I started coughing. Thats what they were doing, slowing my breathing so I would calm. I then got my vision back. Near was sitting on me, Akira had my one arm, Matt had the other, Mello was sitting on my legs. "I want him...back." I gasped before passing out.  
"I promise Raid, I promise I'll bring Kira to justice." L said from behind me. I had Akira's hand in my left, Nears in my right. I held those hands for dear life as I watched his casket lowered into the ground.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Of Death notes and shinigami. Raids POV.

I looked at Near to shocked for words. Death notes? Thats how shinigami killed, and the eyes, her brother had made no trade. I had never touched a notebook to see shinigami, I just, saw them. Maybe I could use my curse, but how could I tell Near? Me and B had sworn we'd never tell anyone, ever. "Raid?

Hm?

Your spacing out again." Oops "oh yeah sorry...

Do you believe me?

Yes I do." I new of the exisence of shinigami long before he did." How do we catch him.?

Them, I suspect there is more than one.

What?!

Yes one seems to be more sadistic, killing any criminal no matter how small the crimes. I'll call them..S-kira And the other only kills more series criminals, murderers, rapists, A-kira. First we have established they are in the country." If I noticed any shinigami following a specific person, I should investigate them, more importantly...should I tell Near? Could I trust him with my deepest darkest secret?

Akira's POV.

I gazed shock on the creature before me, she had a huge fissure on her head, sharp teeth and horrifiyng appearence. " I am Kinddara, I see you've engoyed my death note." I didn't exactly 'enjoy it' but I had been killing the most evil criminals, unlike that other Kira. " This is your notebook?

Yes, but I dropped to see what would happen. I am a low ranking shinigami merely interested in humans.

So that's what your just going to do? observe?" Man shinigami are stupid. For 'gods' you think they'd have better things to do with there time. I then remembered I was supposed to meet Raid. " I gotta go come if you wanna doesn't matter to me."

Raids POV

I saw it following her. A shinigami. Maybe it's just spying on her like the most of them did, yeah that had to be it. "Hey Raid! Why are you shaking?

O-oh nothing." The shinigami gave me a confused look. " Akira why do you bother with this girl? Go write more names in your death note." Akira, she was...A-kira. If I wasn't having a panic attack that would have been funny."Raids what's wrong?

...I have too go...

Why, whats wrong?

I'll see you later.." She was one of them. Just like the monster that had taken her brother away. I speed walked all the way back to the SPK headquarters.

Nears POV

He was currently talking to Matt on a phone call. "..So yeah Mello's thinking of tracking Akira down, wants to see her again

I pity him." I was quite sure Akira would skin him alive. "Yeah true, but of course he loves her, you found Raid for the same reason., oh sorry I gotta go!" Just like that he was gone. But what he said bugged him. Did he love Raid? The possibility of that was quite high. Unlike most people from wammy's he enjoyed her company. But love, he wasn't sure. How does one know if they love? Just then she came through the door. Speak of the ange- devil. I then noticed her wide eyed shock. "Raid is something wrong?

Nothing." She lied. I immediatly was concerned.

Raids POV.

I kept walking until I was the in the medical cabnint. I began searching what I came for. Sleeping pills. I couldn't take it anymore. I swallowed half the bottle, not wishing for death, just a comma. I felt myself falling. Getting more and more tired. The next thing I new someone grabbed hold of me. I simply tried to ignore them, but I felt my mouth forced open. Then she felt a bottle to her lips and I disgusting liquid being forced down my throat. I tried to get free but whoever it was plugged my nose focing my too swallow. Then the removed the bottle why? Not that I wasn't happy but the disgusting taste lingered in my mouth. Then I felt nausieus. I turned my head and threw up onto the ground, seeing each little pill falling to the ground. I turned to see who was holding me. I looked at Dark blue eyes and a snowy complexion....Near. I lost conciousnesss then and there.


End file.
